Thermal processing torches, such as plasma arc torches, are widely used in the heating, cutting, gouging and marking of materials. A plasma arc torch generally includes an electrode, a nozzle having a central exit orifice mounted within a torch body, electrical connections, passages for cooling, and passages for arc control fluids (e.g., plasma gas). A swirl ring can be employed to control fluid flow patterns in the plasma chamber formed between the electrode and the nozzle. In some torches, a retaining cap is used to maintain the nozzle and/or swirl ring in the plasma arc torch. In operation, the torch produces a plasma arc, which is a constricted jet of an ionized gas with high temperature and sufficient momentum to assist with removal of molten metal.
Consumables for plasma arc torches are commonly made of copper. While copper provides good heat transfer characteristics, it is becoming increasingly expensive and thus not cost effective to use. In addition, certain new designs of consumables, including consumables with elongated dimensions, require an increasing amount of copper to achieve their intended benefits. Therefore, it would be desirable to reduce the amount of copper used in consumables without comprising consumable functionality.